


Naruto Uzumaki - Kumo's Lightning Shadow

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Harem, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Multi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: What if the Kumo Envoy ran into Naruto the day of the kidnapping and decided to test his luck and try to kidnap not only a Hyuga, but also kidnap the heir to the Uzumaki clan. Sending a clone to get the Hyuga and using it as bait to get the Uzumaki and escape into the night. Naruto x Harem





	Naruto Uzumaki - Kumo's Lightning Shadow

Naruto Uzumaki – Kumo's Lightning Shadow

Summary – What if the Kumo Envoy ran into Naruto the day of the kidnapping and decided to test his luck and try to kidnap not only a Hyuga, but also kidnap the heir to the Uzumaki clan. Sending a shadow clone to get the Hyuga and using it as bait to get the Uzumaki in the night.

Tags – Naruto x Harem, Smart(er) Naruto, Kumo Shinobi Naruto, Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, Slightly Older Naruto.

XoooX

Chapter 1 – The Kidnapping

It was a simple mission for the Ambassador of Kumo, given to him by the Kumo council, sure they may be old and a little bit crazy, but it made them unique.

The mission was to simply come to Konohagakure and give the Hokage the treaty that they had made behind the Raikage's back and use that as a means to enter Konoha freely and safely. He would use this as a ruse to identify the Hyuga compound and find a Hyuga that didn't have a seal on their forehead and kidnap him or her and take them to Kumo, where they will learn the secrets of the Byakugan and make their own Hyuga clan in Kumo.

He knew that if he got caught, he would be in serious trouble with not only the Kumo council for failing this mission, but he would most likely be executed for attempting to steal a Hyuga.

The Kumo's ambassadors title was along the lines of Head Ninja of Kumo, so he was important to Kumo and the villages he visited had to respect him because of his title and the fact that he came from Kumo might mean something important to the villages he visited, whether they be minor or major.

He was a tall, slim man with dark eyes with lines underneath them, black hair and goatee. He wore the older-styled Kumo flak jacket which had thick shoulder pads. His head was bandaged and a Kumogakure forehead protector covered his right eye.

He was taller than most people and had a fierce look to him, so most people kept out of his way or too intimidated to even be near him.

As he was walking with the treaty in a scroll he had in his pocket, ready and waiting to be agreed upon and maybe even changed to the Hokage's liking, he was keeping a discreet eye out for anything that might be related to a Hyuga, whether it be one of them, or even the compound.

However, a small flash of yellow caught his attention, as he looked to where the flash was, he saw a small boy that looked thin, a little too thin for his liking, he may be an overconfident fool, but he still had a heart.

As he changed his path to go towards the small boy who was looking around with a sad look in his eyes, the man heard some slight whispers thrown his way, some were harsh, and some were just plain rude.

"Great. It's him."

"Hopefully the man from Kumo will kill him."

Those were some of the whispers that were being thrown around, it made him wonder, why was this kid being ridiculed, he looked way too young to even be considered a threat to anyone, whether they are civilian or shinobi.

"You there." The man called out to the blonde boy.

As the boy thought that this was directed at him, he turned around and looked at the man, with his azure blue eyes shining in curiosity and a little bit of fear at seeing the large man.

However, the man froze momentarily as he saw the features of the boy, sure he was a little shrimp muscle wise, but even he could tell the similarities between him and one of the most dangerous shinobi to ever live; Minato Namikaze.

The hair colour was nearly like his, except much darker and nicer to look at, his eyes were nearly an exact replica, the only difference was his whisker like marks on his face.

"Me?" The Minato look alike asked quietly and roughly pointed to himself as he watched the man unfreeze and continue to come towards him, just a little slower.

"Yes, you." The man from Kumo said as he crouched down, coming closer to Naruto's height and ignoring the slight pain in his back from his age. "What is your name?" The man asked simply to the boy, whose eyes seemed to shine brighter than the sky itself.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The boy said happily, the man froze again. Not only did he bear a near striking resemblance to Minato Namikaze, but he was ALSO a Uzumaki, he just hit the jackpot!

"Tell me Naruto, how old are you?" The man from Kumo asked with his grin ever growing, he just found a better target than a Hyuga.

"I am 4!" Naruto happily said as he held up four of his fingers to announce his age.

"I see. Hey, later do you want to hang out, and I could introduce you to my comrades?" The man from Kumo asked with a large grin on his face, maybe he could get a larger pay for bringing this boy to Kumo.

"Hai!" Naruto said happily, not knowing that that was either the best or worst mistake he has ever made.

The man ruffled his hair, like what a father or brother would to their son or sibling, all in attempts to get Naruto to trust him a little bit, for his plan to get into action.

"I need you to be secret about this. It could get you in a lot of trouble." The man said to hopefully scare the boy into keeping quite in case he had any relatives or people he knew in high places.

"Hai!" Naruto said as he made a motion with his fingers in sealing his lips and chucking away the key.

"I'll pick you up later, make sure to be where I can find you." The man said as he turned around and went to finish his 'mission' as he made sure he was alone and no-one was watching, he made a clone made out of electricity.

"Watch the boy, make it discreet and maybe henge yourself." He said to his clone who gave a mock salute to the original one and changed into a normal civilian.

With his little manipulation of the boy complete, he started to quicken his pace to the Hokage tower, making the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom to explain why he was a couple of minutes late.

Night fall has now happened in Konohagakure, with Naruto having one of the best days of his short life, he met someone who didn't seem to hate him, and he even offered him to meet some of his ninja friends!

For the entire day, Naruto thought he would be alone after that, but no! There was someone else who wasn't afraid of him and he was around him for the entire day and made him happy!

As Naruto and the henged clone of the Kumo man were enjoying a time in one of the parks near the outskirts of the village, Naruto being pushed on a swing by said clone.

All of a sudden, blaring alarms were heard throughout the village, so loud that Naruto had to cover his ears because of how loud they were.

Naruto looked behind him and saw that the clone was giving him a concerned look.

"Naruto, I have to check out what is happening, my friend should be coming to pick you up." The clone said, as it was about to turn around and head to the shrubs to pop, he was grabbed on the hand.

As it turned around to see who grabbed him, he softened up a bit when he saw it was Naruto, looking at him in concern.

"Who is your friend?" Naruto said, he didn't want to be left alone again.

"It was the man you met earlier today." The clone said before it got out of Naruto's grip and went out of his sight, where he popped and gave the last known location to the original.

Naruto sat in the park and waited, the alarms were still blaring in the distance along with some flashes of red every so often.

He waited in the cold of the night and the torment of being alone, until he heard some shuffling happening behind him. He turned on the ball of his foot and saw the man that was with him earlier in the day, except this time he wore a black clothing and an obi around his waist and even wore a mask.

As soon as the man spotted Naruto, he pulled his mask down a little so he could see his features of before.

"Hey shrimp." The man called out to Naruto.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyance at being called a shrimp but forgot about it because he was a friend.

"So? Where are your friends at? One of them just left." Naruto pointed out to the man as sweat dropped a bit from the questions. Brat had good memory.

"They are outside of the village right now. Hop on, I will give you a piggy back ride to them." The man said as he turned around and let a victorious smirk grace his face as he was tricking the young boy and taking him out of Konoha.

Naruto not seeing anything wrong with this and putting trust in the person that didn't hate him, he hopped on his back and wrapped his arms around the man's neck to hold on.

Naruto felt the man wrap his arms around his legs to keep them in place. Although he didn't notice a clone of the exact same person come behind him and chop him on the neck, knocking him out cold.

"Haha! I can't believe he trusted me that much, that was too easy, easier than the pesky Hyuga compound." The man said as he dropped the caring mask he made for the boy and became his normal, over confident self.

"Either I must be the best infiltrator, or Konoha has just gotten weak over the years." The man said as he launched himself up in the air and started tree jumping out of the village, letting the fools getting tricked by his clone to buy himself some more time.

-NU-KLS-

In another part of the village, away from the original, was a black blur quickly hoping tree to tree in the dense forest of Konohagakure, carrying a small sack that was squirming constantly.

"Stop squirming." The clone said as he elbowed the bag and it stopped moving.

"Hold it!" Another voice shouted out.

The clone looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that there were multiple Hyuga's running behind him with their eyes activated. However, the one in the lead was by far the scariest.

He has long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"Put down my daughter right now!" The man said in a stern tone that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why should I?" The clone said as he continued hopping tree from tree.

"You have kidnapped the heiress of the clan and that is punishable... by death!" Hiashi yelled as he ran faster, faster than he has moved in a long time.

The clone was about to dodge, but a sudden kunai to the tendon above his ankle was hit, he grunted in pain and fell from the tree, on his way down he saw one of the older Hyuga's had hit him in the ankle, as shown by his outstretched hand.

As soon as the clone landed on the ground with a thud, the Hyuga's surrounded him on all sides and barging through the middle of them came Hiashi, who rushed forward and went to strike the clones heart using his Juken.

As his hand came into contact, instead of blood coming out of his mouth like it should have, the clone burst into small amounts of static electricity. However, the bag and the girl in the bag stayed.

"An electric clone..." Hiashi said as he went over to the bag and undid the triple knotted bag and pulled out his daughter, who was shivering badly.

"Kumogakure." One elder spat in venom with the name Kumo.

When a soft thud was heard behind them, some turned around and saw the Hokage, donned in his battle armour and kunai at the ready.

"Hiashi." Hiruzen said as he walked up to Hiashi, moving through some of the elders that sneered at him.

Hiruzen saw that Hiashi was nearly in tears as he hugged his eldest daughter closely.

"Who did this?" Hiruzen asked, a little disturbed that there was no body of the of the thief.

"Kumo. When I hit the thief in the heart. He exploded in static electricity." Hiashi said as he was cradling his daughter, who had fallen asleep from everything that has happened recently.

"The only Kumo member in the village was-" Hiruzen paused himself when he realised that the treaty was just a ploy to get attention away from him.

"Curses. I should have known Kumo was up to no good." Hiruzen muttered dangerously, before he realised something.

"If that was a clone. Then who did he go after?" Hiruzen asked, hoping to Kami that they didn't kidnap another clan member.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that Naruto has been awfully happy with a civilian today." Hiashi said before he widened his eyes at the realization.

"You don't mean..." Hiruzen said to Hiashi as he realized the mistake they have made.

"He took Naruto. I can't sense his energy in Konoha." One of the elders that didn't hate Naruto's guts said sadly as he looked down to the ground.

"Find him! It was already bad enough I have made mistakes like this! Find the boy and return him safely!" Hiruzen ordered the Hyuga's as they were the best trackers for eyes.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They yelled out in unison and some vanished with the body flicker while others tree hopped.

"Forgive me, Minato, Kushina." Hiruzen said as he hung his head low, with tears forming in his eyes.

Two men were left in the clearing, one overjoyed that his daughter was back in his hands, while the other one felt his age become even older than it was.

END CHAPTER

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I have tried something new and I hope you guys enjoy it.

This is a Naruto x Harem story, I am not sure if I will put any Konoha girls in the Harem, I might, depending on what you guys feel.

I made Naruto a year older than the other heirs and heiresses for plot armour.

Naruto acts so trusting to the Kumo man was because he didn't hate him instantly, well now he knows what happens when you trust strangers from another village so easily.


End file.
